Love for a Decaying Sparrow
by Forsaken.Angels
Summary: I absolutly suck at summeries & I suck at writing. This is my first story so try not to be so harsh.I made up these charecters so I hope you have a good imagination because I made ALL of them up.


NO! Is all I wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. He walked towards the door as my mom tried begged him to stay. I could hear Annabell in the other room crying. How could he is all I could think. I heard my mom whisper "Please don't go." I could see the tears that were threatening to fall. He turned to my mother and said in a very firm voice "Stop your pathetic whimpers". My mothers face fell as the tears started to let loose. "You monster..." I said but it was barely audible as I looked at the ground. "Is that all you ever do? Run away?" I asked a little louder. This caught his attention. "Liliana don't be ridiculous" he said. "You never stick around how could you leave us like this? It's not fair!" I was yelling. "Easy because I don't care and I hate your mother." He was getting aggravated. I hated him. I hated him for lying. I hated him for leaving. "Why what did she ever do to you?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears. "She's a pathetic human being I was only with her to support you and your sister but no matter how hard I try she isn't even looking for a job." He said as he slammed the door shut and left. My mom looked at me and I did what I felt was the right thing to do and held my mom as she cried. After a few minutes of crying she got up and said in a neutral voice "I'm going for a walk" and with that she left.

I walked into Annabell's room to find her still crying. I hugged the 4 year-old as I stroked her soft long deep brown hair that flowed to her lower back, she eyes were deep pools of ocean blue. "Shh Annabell everything is alright." I tried to calm the crying girl before me. After she fell asleep I was going to get something to eat when I saw the most horrifying image. At age 11 I was witnessing my own mother do drugs. I decided to go to my room instead. How could she? I asked myself over and over. I felt betrayed in so many different ways. I locked myself in my room and pulled my knees close to my chest. I woke up the next morning and hearing the bus pull away. Oh no is all I could say as I got ready for school. "Momma can you drive-" as I turned around I found my mother passed out on the floor and cocaine all over the coffee table. I was horrified to see her like this. Annabell was still asleep so I carried her to the neighbors house. " Why hello deary what brings you here?" Asked Mrs. Mendez. "Hey um can you watch Annabell during the day from now on? Don't worry I'll find a way to pay you" I took a deep breath. Mrs. Mendez smiled and simply replied with "Sure and don't worry about it. But if you don't mind me asking, Liliana why can't your mom do it?" The dreaded question dawned on my mind. "Long story.." is all I managed to say. She gave me a curt nod "Okay do you need me or my husband to drive you to school today?" the kind woman asked as she continued to smile at me. "Yes please" I gave her a curt nod before entering the house and setting my sister on the couch. When I got to school I put on my best mask as I walked through the doors. To my surprise I hid my emotions really well. Zaria saw me and asked me a lot of questions I tried to answer them without giving out too much. "Why were you late?" she asked. I just simply replied "Overslept" We walked into the cafeteria and I saw a really handsome guy. My heart skipped a beat or two. I sat down at my usual table while Zaria was still in line getting food. "Hey stranger is this seat taken?" he asked as he looked into my eyes with his deep forest green eyes. "No" I replied in my neutral voice. "I'm Lucius Aqurim pleased to meet you" he extended a hand "and you are?" he asked. "Liliana Garcia" I said as I shook his hand. "My my what do we have here?" I simply sighed. "Nothing I'm not hungry." He tried to search my face to see if I was lying but he couldn't find it. "Liliana do you wanna hang after school today?" he asked. My heart skipped yet another jump. I wanted to say yes but the sooner I got home then the sooner I could take care of Annabell. "Where?" is all I manage to ask yet it was barely audible. "The park." he said with a legendary smile. Oh man he's really cute. "Okay but I'll have to bring my sister." I simply stated as Zaria sat next to me. She kicked my foot and elbowed me. "Why is he here?" she asked. "He wants to hang out with me today." I whispered back. I waited for Lucius by the bike rack and we walked to Mrs. Mendez's house to pick up Annabell. "I'll be right back I need to get my sister" as I turned to walk into the house I heard a crash. "Mom!" I screamed as I ran into my house. There was some guy in my house. Lucius didn't know what to do so he waited outside. " Leave my mother alone!" I threw a vase at the mysterious man. "Hmm she'll do then." he ran over to me and grabbed my hair. "Let my daughter go!" my mother stumbled to get up only to have another man punch her in the head and hold her down. "Don't fucking touch my daughter." She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Lucius heard this and as soon as he did he barged through the door. "Time to pay up or I'll slit her throat." He said as he held a knife up to my neck I could barely breath with all his weight on me. I had no clue what to do. My mother reached for her purse and threw a bundle of money towards the man on top of me. He counted the money then got off of me. He turned around and saw Lucius. "Hmm I wonder what my dad will say when he finds out what you did to this family." He smirked evilly. "You wouldn't dare." the man said as he reached for his gun. Too bad I snatched it before he got off of me. "What the?" he asked as he turned around and saw me hold it up. "Looking for this? Drop the money and leave my family alone." My breathing was shaky but I had my mask on hiding all my emotions. He looked me over before simply replying "You wouldn't dare" he dared me. Would I? Could I? All these thoughts were rushing through my head when he dropped the money and him and his friend turned to leave but not before saying "I'll get you Liliana" He smirked at me then they walked out of the door.

Lucius P.O.V

I was standing outside waiting for Liliana to come back out. What's taking her so long? I was panicking. I heard a woman scream "Don't fucking touch my daughter" I didn't hesitate I barged through the door and saw Liliana on the ground with a man on top of her. What the hell get off of my girl! But I couldn't bring myself to say it. Somehow the man seemed familiar. I've seen him and his buddy before but I can't remember when. When it hit me I started smirking. "Hmm I wonder what my dad will say when he finds out what you did to this family." I knew I had evil gleams in my eyes. "You wouldn't dare." the stupid man accused. I was staring him down when I caught out of the corner of my eyes that the man was reaching for something on his waist. "What the?" he was furious as he turned around "Looking for this? Drop the money and leave my family alone" Liliana said as she pointed the gun at the man. "You wouldn't dare" the man once again accused my sweet kitten. She had her poker face on but I saw it in her eyes that she was contemplating it in her head. Wait did I just call her my sweet kitten? I shook it from my head. He dropped the money and he and his friend were headed for the door when the man that was on top of her stopped "I'll get you Liliana" he threatened. I was furious to the point my breathing was uneven. With that said they left I caught sight of the car when it hit me. I started growling without even thinking. "Lucius it's okay nothing will happen to me." she walked over and gave me a hug. Her mom was simply looking at the ground before saying "Please Liliana, Please don't drift away from me." she looked up and I could see tears in her eyes. Liliana stiffened as she said "I'm not the one drifting away its you that's drifting away from my grasp." she looked at the floor before saying "I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow Lucius" she gave me a hug and started walking away. My heart was jumping for joy. As soon as she was out of ear shot I said with a smirk "Goodnight my kitten" and I walked out of the house and went home. "Dad" I called into the house but there was no reply. I heard weeping so I started running towards my mothers room. "Mom whats wrong?" I asked as I embraced her. "Your Father...He left us" I wiped away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. He can't do that how could he? After a while of holding my mom she told me to go to bed.

~ 5 years later ~ Liliana's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked in front of the Mendez residence when Royce walked up to me with a sorrowful look. I gave him a confused look and tilted my head to the side. "L-Liliana...this isn't easy for me to say... I know how close you two are..." he trailed of to wipe a tear from his face. "What! Whats wrong with her?" he avoided my eyes and looked at the ground and finally he said "We don't know" After he said that I threw my bag in his front yard and started running. I had no idea where I was going but I let it all out and started crying. I stopped when I ran into a guy and I was knocked down. It took me a second to put on my mask. He looked at me with his big green eyes as he said "Oh my god your hurt" I shook my head and got the courage to look at him. "Hey Liliana you okay?" He asked extending his hand and pulled me up as he smiled. Damn his smile was amazing. I shook the thought from my head "Yeah I am I guess" I looked down. I still like him a lot. How can I tell him?

Lucius Point of view***

I looked into her amazingly deep blue eyes but I was stunned to see that she was hurt. So she is waring a mask interesting... before I could do anything my mouth moved faster then my brain and I asked " Well if your not physically hurt then whats wrong?" Shit... damn mouth. I could clearly see the shock on her face. "H-How did you know?" she asked stuttering. She was so adorable. "You and me are a lot alike. Sit with me tomorrow at lunch." I said as I shot her my most bedazzling smile. Her cheeks turned a bright red. Aw she was so freaking cute. She nodded at me and placed a smile on her lips. But it was fake I knew it. "Aw don't do that I want to see a real smile from a beautiful girl like yourself" I said once again without thinking but I played it out and winked at her. Her face turned from a bright red to a crimson red. I could see the worry in her eyes and for some reason it made my stomach churn. "I have to go and I'll sit with you tomorrow." She turned to leave but not before I the first thing that came to mind. "If anyone hurts you let me know I'd hate to see you hurt." Oh my god I'm stupid. She turned her head to me and smiled. " Sure thing." with that she started running. I couldn't help but watch how her hips swayed as she ran away. I smirked to myself. Prepare Liliana I'm going after you before any other guy can. I started walking home but when I walked through the door the last thing I ever expected happened, my dad was playing the violin. My dad was back. I smiled I love to hear him play but he hadn't played for a long time. "Ah Lucius welcome home son" he said as he opened his arms up for a hug. "I'm so sorry for leaving you and your mother can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked as tears were appearing on his face. I looked him over before embracing him. "Dad can ask you for some advice" I asked him as we sat on the couch while we were drinking tea. "On what?" Samir looked at me.

"There's this girl I like but I don't know what to do I invited her to sit with me at lunch and she agreed. Do I have a chance?" I asked not bothering to put on my mask. "Lucius go after her if you feel its right. Whats your crushes name anyway?" Samir looked at me with an evil smile. "Liliana Garcia" I said as looking at my dad for an expression but his cell went off and he answered it. "Hello- Yeah why?- Really?- Okay talk to you later- Bye" he hung up the phone. "You should get some rest and think about what your going to say to Liliana Garcia. Good night son" he said as he walked into his bedroom.

Liliana's P.O.V***

I sat in the hospital waiting room with Mrs. Mendez waiting to see my precious little sister. The doctor walked up to Mrs. Mendez and asked in a little squeaky voice "Are you Annabell's mother?" I looked at Mrs. Mendez with pleating eyes she finally caught on and said "Yes." After the doctor took us to the room where my little sparrow was and left us alone Mrs. Mendez simply demanded. "Okay so what is it" Thank god that it was only my sister in the room other then us two and she was sleeping. "My mother is an addict and she has been ever since my dad walked out on her. She refused to take care of us and feed us. I went without food for days to make sure that Annabell had enough to eat." I realized that Bella Mendez was crying. She hugged me close and whispered "If you ever needed food you could have come to me and you still can." she said as she stroked my hair. "Bella can you give me advice about a guy I like?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Do what you feel is right if you want to hold his hand do it. He'd be an idiot to turn you down." she said with the famous smile I grew up around. "Please don't tell Zaria about Annabell" I gave her one last hug before the doctor came in. She looked sorrowful and looked at me with pity written all over her face. "Just as I suspected she has Cancer." I passed out. I woke up screaming and crying as I held my head in my hands. I got ready for the school day. I wore a black tank top with a see through black short sleeved shirt with my denim miniskirt and my zebra leggings with my mid-calf boots. I let my long red hair out and let it fall over my shoulders in its natural curly way. I grabbed my bag and headed out the front door catching a glimpse of my mother as she snorted even more coke. I walked out and waited for the bus with Zaria. I had too keep my mask on no matter what. Zaria looked at me and tried to start a conversation. "Its such a beautiful day anyone would die to be outside" she said with smile. All I could picture was my little sister looking out of the window with all the equipment hooked up to the poor decaying girl. I couldn't hold it in and started to cry. As soon as Zaria saw me crying she gave me a hug and asked me to explain what was wrong I just continued to cry. I stopped and put my mask back on. " Liliana you can't hide you emotions forever." she looked at me and towards the bus which was now approaching the stop. "Can you tell that I've been crying? Is it noticeable?" I asked in my neutral voice. "Not at all" Zaria took a deep breath and said " You can tell me anything I hope you know that." With that said the bus stopped and opened the doors I walked to the very back and sat down. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to music. We're the first bus stop in the morning which means we had the chance of sitting in the back. Zaria decided to sit a few seats away from me. I completely forgot that Lucius's stop was next I was too busy listening to music it wasn't until the bus stopped and the handsome young man entered the bus. He spotted me and sat next to me. I turned off my iPod and put it back in my bag. "Hey Kitten how's it going?" he asked as he smirked. I immediately started blushing all sort of shades of red. "H-Hey L-Lucius" Damn it to hell I stuttered now he really must hate me. "You okay Kitten you've been crying."He holds my chin up and looks at me carefully. "How do you know?" I asked .Zaria said it wasn't noticeable. "I just know so what happened?" he asked. I wanted to tell him which was weird because I did not even want to tell Zaria. I thought about it and used this as an opportunity to tell him how I feel. "Well there's this guy I like and I think he likes me back but I'm not sure how to tell him how I feel" I said as I sighed I searched his face and found nothing but his body tensed I looked into his eyes I saw pain and jealousy. "Tell him how you feel he'd be a moron to turn you down." he said as he looked away. I hugged him as I chimed "I like you" and gave him a devilish smile. He couldn't mask the shock no matter how hard he tried. He hugged me back.

Lucius P.O.V***

Finally I couldn't help but smile a legitimate smile for once in my life I felt happy. I looked into Liliana's eyes and I saw a flicker of pain but it was replaced with happiness. "So kitten will you be my girl?" I asked as I smirked evilly at her. "Yes" she laughed and tilted her head. Damn she's so cute and innocent. I took her hand on mine and kissed her forehead. She'd eventually tell me whats bothering her.

Liliana's P.O.V***

I smiled and looked at him I could see he was curios so I decided I'd tell him soon. I walked into school and told Lucius that I'd be right back. He reluctantly let go of my hand. I walked pass Nia on my way to the office. "Don't get to attached to something that won't bother to stick around" she basically sung. "Oh I didn't know that they allowed gutter sluts in a facility of learning." I shot back with a look of amusement and a coat of honey laced along those words. She just stood there with her mouth open. "Stay away from my Lucius or be prepared" I let the threat hang loose as I walked away. I brought the note that Royce wrote. The Mendez's were made my guardians for all my school stuff. I handed it to the Principal and he photo copied it and gave it to all of my teachers. The note stated that I could have my phone out and answer any incoming calls. This was a reason why I never gave out my number. I walked into first period and sat down luckily Lucius was in front of me and I had a window seat. A familiar red-head sat to my right. "River?" I questioned the girl. She whipped her head around and gave me a grin. I couldn't help but hug her. I hadn't seen her since my dad walked out. She's my cousin which means that My aunt and uncle were in town. But for how long will they stay? River constantly moves because of my uncles job. He works in a steel plant and its a worldwide company. "Hey Liliana how are you?" she asked in a sugar coated voice. "Fine" I managed before looking out of the window. The view was breath taking when certain heart wrenching questions came to mind. 'Can she enjoy a pretty view like this one? Is she going to die?' tears threatened to fall. I looked to the front and saw Lucius staring at me while mouthing 'whats wrong' I mouthed back 'tell you after school'. I saw River looking at me as well. The last thing I ever wanted to hear...my phone went off. I walked into the hallway and answered it.

River's P.O.V***

I couldn't help it I hadn't seen her for over 5 years. My silent act totally bombed on me. Damn it. Just then her phone went off. What was going on? No one ever calls her unless its an emergency. Panic erupted my system. I looked at Ava and she looked back and I could see the look of concern flash across her face. I looked back to find that Liliana was gone. I looked back to my older sister and she pointed towards the door. I looked up at the teacher and was really confused.

Ava's P.O.V***

I heard a ringing from the back of the room. I turned my head and saw my cousin's face. I didn't know she was in here. I looked over to see my little sister looking at me. I knew that whenever Liliana's phone goes off nothing good ever happens. I saw my sister turn back to the empty seat and then back at me with confusion written all over her face. I just pointed towards the door and looked up front to copy down the notes.

Lucius P.O.V***

I really wanna know whats bugging her it kills me to see her upset so I decided to see what she was doing but when I looked back she had tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this. It tore me up so bad on the inside. After she mouthed tell you after school my mind was at ease for a moment but it changed when her iPhone went off. Damn it she'll get it taken away. Panic erupted through out my entire body. But what happened next blew my mind she went into the hall to take the call and the teacher let her. "Mr. Aqurim close your mouth before spiders decide that it'll be a good nest." Mr. Phoenix said this got the student body laughing. Liliana came back in I could tell she was masking all her emotions the teacher gave her a look of confusion. She simply shrugged it off and took her seat again only her eyes were glued to the window.

Liliana's P.O.V***

It can't be "What do you mean she's getting worse?" I asked into the phone I could feel the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry Liliana." I could hear Sofia sobbing on the other side. I could also hear Jayden talking to Annabell about poker. I could hear my little sisters voice explaining the rules. Ryker was laughing and said "I'll play too." I tried to repress a smile. "There's still a chance of her walking away from this like nothing ever happened it'll just take awhile for her to recover." she said as she tried to regain her breath. "I understand as long as your trying everything that's all that really matters." I said in my neutral voice. I went back into the room and just stared out the window I looked and saw Lucius staring at me with concern on his face. I turned to see River looking at me then she looked down. Other then that for the rest of the period I looked out the window completely lost in my thoughts. Thank god all my classes I sat next to a window. Lucius sat either behind me, in front of me or right next to me. River and Ava sat close to me as well. After school I went straight to the Hospital. "Liliana" I heard an excited voice. "Hey Annabell whats up?" I asked giving my weak sister a hug. "Nothing much." she had an evil grin on her face. I sighed "Your on sparrow" I gave her my devilish smile. "I'll kick your ass" she said laughing. Ryker and Jayden were in the corner laughing their asses off. We started playing poker and some how she beat me I had a flush and She had a royal flush. "You have to do it" she said smirking evilly. "Fine I'll do it." Annabell grinned from ear to ear. I started with a simple poem I wrote. After I was done I sat beside her and started talking about the first thing that came to my mind. I started talking about Lucius. Annabell listened intently after I was done talking she simply said "He sounds great when can I meet him?" she smiled at me. "You wanna meet him?" I asked stunned. "Well yeah sounds like you might be in love with him sis" she said grinning. "I do not" I said blushing thousands shades of red. Jayden perked up "Aw does our little Liliana have a crush?" he said in a baby voice causing my face to turn a deeper shade of red. Ryker simply laughed."You can't lie to me." she simply said. "I'll bring him by in three weeks" I said as I left the room. But I didn't leave without giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head and whispering "Your alright nothing will happen." This caused Ryker to stop laughing and look down at the ground and Jayden did the same.

I went home to find my mom once again in her own little world. "Liliana...come here for a moment." she said as she tried to stand up. I just kept walking to my room. "Did you hear me?" she raised her voice at me. I ignored her completely and continued on the familiar path to my room. "I hate you1 you ungrateful child." I closed my bedroom door and slid down to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head against them. 'I hate you' rang in my ears. 'I hate you" danced in my head. I was in so much pain my heart felt like it was being torn to pieces. I pulled out my pocketknife.

Lucius P.O.V

I walked into first period a little later then usual when I went to my seat I saw Liliana looking out of a window. Why is she waring a long sleeves black shirt when its 96 degrees outside? But the biggest question I asked myself was why in the hell was she waring her mask? It seemed that she let it down and only used it when necessary. What was going on? I turned to look at her and to my surprise she was looking straight at me with a emotionless expression. But I knew better. I looked into her eyes and I was so shocked to see pain and guilt? "Whats wrong kitten?" I had to get the answer out of her It killed me to see her like this. "Nothing" she stated. I looked at Zaria for help and she just shook her head. Did she know what was wrong?

Zaria's P.O.V

I looked at Liliana and I just knew that she cut again. I cut also I started around the time when my parents fought. I still cut if i"m in pain or if I just have too much stress in my life. We both cut so when Lucius looked at me for help I knew that I couldn't tell him without it biting me in the ass. I sighed. I can't control what my best friend did or will do. I looked at Liliana and I could see the paleness in her face. Oh shit she was about to pass the fuck out. "Liliana" I couldn't help but say when she started falling over.

Lucius P.O.V

I turned to Zaria when she said my kittens name. I whipped my head to see her tipping over. I caught her before her head could hit the ground. "Liliana?" I asked seeing if she'd respond. The only thing was that her body was shivering. Was she cold? Zaria ran over and whispered in my ear. "We have to get her shirt off." I tensed of course I've seen her but in front of the class? No way would he let Damion see my beloved. Damion had a huge crush on Liliana. He even had the fucking balls to approach me outside and tell me that he was going to take her away from me. Zaria clearly sensing the stiffness and how I tensed she once again whispered. "She always has a undershirt on." This made me feel better. I sat her up as Zaria started to take off Liliana's shirt. After she got it over her head she was careful when getting the fabric off her wrists. But why? Before she took it off from the wrists she said "Don't flip out" Tears dwelling her eyes as she took the fabric off. I was horrified at the 16 deep cuts on both her wrists. A few of them were still bleeding. "Lucius" I looked at Liliana's face she was as white as a fucking ghost. I didn't think twice before ripping her long sleeve shirt sleeves off the shirt. I cut thumb holes and stuck them over her wrists so no one would know. I saw Damion looking at me with concern written all over his face. I still wanted to punch his face in because of that day.

Flash back: "Lucius I hear your dating Liliana" I nodded my head and grinned. "Yeah well you might want to watch your back because I just might take her from you" He patted my back. We used to be best friends but that was until he started going after Liliana. Ever since then we've been fighting. End of flash back

Just then Jayce walked into class and rushed over. "What the hell happened?" He knelt and helped me put on the remaining sleeve. He caught sight of her wrist before panic took over his body. Zaria clearly tensed up when he looked at her. "She does it to?" he asked. What did he mean?

Zaria's P.O.V

Fuck, fuck, shit. I only nodded at him. I could see fear and concern written on both of their faces. Just then Liliana started moving.

Liliana's P.O.V

I sat up groggily and held my head. I looked down to see sleeve gloves. What the? I looked to see Zaria, Jayce and Lucius huddling over me. I even caught sight of Damion looking at me with concern all over his face. "W-What happened?" I choked out. "You passed out" Zaria said as she gave me a hug. Before she let go she whispered. "They know about it." she let go of me to see my expression. Terror over came my body. I tensed and told myself not to put my mask on. "Hey Liliana you okay sweetheart?" Damion looked over at me. I flinched at the nickname which everyone took note of. Only Zaria knew why though. I looked over and saw a very pissed off Zaria. "Never in your life time call her that. Or I will cut off your dick put it in a meat grinder then spoon feed it to you" she practically growled. Lucius and Jayce tensed. "Why can't I call her sweetheart?" He asked. Yet again making me flinch. Zaria stood up " BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT RILEY CALLED HER WHEN HE RAPED HER A YEAR AGO YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH! IF I DIDN'T HAVE HALF A MIND I'D PUNCH YOUR FACE IN. NEVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" She was fuming with rage. I held my head in my head to hide my face. Lucius picked my head up and looked at me. I could see anger in his expression I looked and saw that Damion and Jayce had the same look on their face. I calmly said

"It's all pointless" before getting up and walking away.

~ 3 weeks later ~ Lucius P.O.V***

She still hadn't told me yet but within the past couple of weeks we grew really close and I mean really close. It was last period when she walked up to me and whispered what I've been waiting for. " I'm walking home after school if you walk with me then I'll tell you whats been bothering me" she turned and left. I could feel a smile forming on my face.

Liliana's P.O.V

It was last Period and I couldn't wait to introduce Lucius to my little sparrow. "Liliana pay attention." Mrs. Delinderry said as she turned back to the bored. I just continued to stare out the window. Lucius looked at me and just chuckled. The bell rung and I dashed out of the room. I waited for Lucius, Zaria and Jayce outside but I didn't expect this to happen. "Stay away from our Lucius." Nia looked at me. Bitch hell no. I looked and saw Jayce and Zaria holding hands they're so cute together. I put all my weight on my right leg and crossed my arms over my chest. "Mine he's mine" I said in my neutral voice. Zaria stood next to me. "Now move out of my way" I used a semi bitchy tone. Two of the six left. "No way we won't move until you leave our Lucius alone." she spat at me. I sighed and said "You know he's not interested in whores and bimbos so I'd move NOW" I casually looked at Zaria. "I have a challenge" I said to Zaria knowing that she's really competitive. Jayce's head shot up I knew he hated losing to Zaria. "Whoever can get this group of skanks out of my sight will win" I said in a bored voice. I heard a chuckle come from behind and felt a pair of arms snacked around my waist while his head was on my shoulder. This infuriated those stupid whores. But up to the challenge they scared the girls off and somehow it was a tie like it always is. Zaria and Jayce intertwined they're fingers together. " So where are we going Kitten?" Lucius asked eagerly. "You'll see." is all I said. We walked and just talked about random subjects. Of course Zaria and Jayce had to make jokes. When we came to the entrance of the hospital I could see the look of confusion on they're face. We walked onto the elevator and stopped on the 10th floor. We stepped out. Immediately Sofia ran up to me and was smiling. "Hey Liliana welcome back." She said as she smiled. "Let me guess you got your as kicked?" I asked with an evil smirk. "Yeah I did." she just started giggling. "So who are they?" She asked in her sweetest tone. "This is Lucius, Jayce and Zaria" I introduced them. She smirked before leading us into the very familiar room. "Sis" she said with the biggest smile in the world. Jayden ran up and gave me a hug. "We missed you Liliana" he said as he messed up my hair causing me to scowl and Ryker to laugh. "Ryker meet Lucius, Jayce and Zaria. Jayden you already caught their names" I shoved Jayden out of my way and gave my little sparrow a hug. Lucius, Jayce and Zaria looked at the poor helpless girl. "Annabell this is Lucius,Zaria and Jayce, Everyone this is my little sparrow Annabell." I said as I grinned. Lucius grabbed Annabell's hand and just simply shook it. While the others bowed and grinned. "Lucius play with me and Liliana and be prepared to lose." She shot him an evil smirk. "Fine little sis but if I beat you don't come crying to me" he said with a smirk I just giggled. Zaria and Jayce simply watched while we had it all set up but somehow Lucius beat Annabell. I was totally stunned. Lucius looked at my sister before saying "Sis promise me you'll sharpen your skills so you can beat me." he said as he started laughing. "Your on brother" she started laughing.

Everyday after school we've been visiting her. Everyday she lost to him. When I got home that night I decided to tell my mom about Annabell but came home to a humongous surprise. My mom was on the couch conscious with my dad. I closed the door behind me and put my bag down before sitting in the recliner and looking at my parents. I once again had my mask on. "Hey welcome home dear." My dad said as he looked at me. Tears were dwelling in a familiar place when I looked at them. "Annabell is in the-" I started saying but started choking with silvery tears covering my face. My dad's head shot up. "Where is my baby girl" he asked with worry. My mom looked at me and tears flooded her face as well. "She's in the hospital she has cancer." I said as I tried to even my breath. My dad took a few deep breaths before he said. "Liliana and Lillian get your ass in the car NOW" he got up to get his car keys. Me and my mom obliged and got into his 2012 Camaro. I looked at my mom and she took a deep breath before saying. "Liliana I'm cured don't hate because of what I did. I don't hate you at all." she wiped away her tears. My dad got into the car before speeding off to the hospital. I knew the way by heart so after we started walking towards the entrance I simply said "Follow me" they listened. I took them up to the 10th floor. Once again Annabell's nurse greeted me. "Hey Liliana she's being dying for a rematch with your boyfriend." She started giggling. "Sofia did you loose again?" I asked in a jokingly matter. "Yeah she's really good. The entire staff loves her" she replied casually before walking to her office. I took my parents to the room but before we entered my mom had to perk up and asked "You have a boyfriend?" I blushed slightly before saying "Yes and Annabell and him get along just fine they even call each other brother and sister." I looked at my dad and saw approval on his face. I opened the door and saw my sparrow asleep. My dad closed the door behind him as I walked up to Annabell's bedside and said "So you want a rematch?" I asked. She asked sheepishly "Is brother here already?" When she was fully awake she caught sight of Mom. "Momma" She said with a gigantic smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Mom gave her a hug that's when she caught sight of dad. "P-Papa?" she asked as she tilted her head. "Yes darling its me." My dad leaned over and gave the girl a hug and stroking her hair. Just then Lucius walked in and snaked his arms around my waist and whispered "I have a surprise for Annabell." He let go of my waist which made me disappointed. After my dad let go of Annabell she saw Lucius. "Big brother" She said with a smile on her face. My dad looked at Lucius before saying "I'm Chase and this is my wife Lillian and we're Liliana's and Annabell's parents." He said as he extended his arm. "I'm Lucius, Liliana's boyfriend." he said accepting his hand.

After they were done with the introduction Lucius reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cards and gave it to Annabell. Her face lit up entirely. But then her grin fell immediately. Lucius asked "What's wrong?" but then she smirked evilly at me. "Liliana?" she chimed. I tilted my head clearly showing my confusion. "Please read one of them pretty please?" she asked. I couldn't resist because the way she asked seemed to be dipped in chocolate. I nodded and smiled. Her eyes lit up and she was smiling. "I'm trapped and I can't see, All I ever wanted was to be free, I hate it here but I wouldn't dare, All I know is if I try I'll have to bare, One day I expect to be beaten to death I hate it, My freedom is gone so on the ground I sit, I'm bruised and betrayed, in my bedroom I lay, sitting on the ground, my breathing and sobs the only sound, I want to be free..." I finished it I noticed everyone's eyes were glued to me. I didn't even notice that Sofia was in the room. "That was beautiful." Lucius gave me hug and kissed the top of my head. "I loved it." Annabell was smiling and laughing. My parents complimented me too.

~ 2 years later~Lucius P.O.V

"Babe meet me at the hospital" I said as I snaked my arms around her waist from behind her. I was at ease because she hasn't gotten any calls yet. Then an image from last month came up and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay" she said she had a deep red blush on her face. She looks so cute when she blushes. "Remember last month kitten?" I couldn't help but whisper seductively in her ear. "How could I forget" she replied as she turned around and kissed me. I couldn't help myself as I deepened the kiss. "Love birds knock it off." I pulled away to see Zaria and Jayce smirking. Every time we went to the hospital they came as well. Liliana was blushing even redder. I looked at Jayce he knew what I was going to do he gave me the thumbs up.

Liliana's P.O.V

I looked at Zaria with a pleading look. She couldn't help but look confused. "Babe I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Lucius reluctantly let go of my waist. Zaria let go of Jayce's hand while saying "I'll come with you." Once we made into the bathroom I made sure no one was in there. "What's wrong?" I pulled out my bag and grabbed the three things I sighed as I handed them to her. She stared at me in shock. "YOUR-" she started but then realized that the guys probably waiting outside. "What should I do?" I asked my best friend. "Well what do you think will happen?" She put her ginger up to her mouth and started thinking. "I don;t know I mean I live him but will he leave?" Tears were falling a familiar trail as I looked at my best friend. "Well tell him when you decide its the right time. Just don't do anything rash." just then it felt like my stomach was doing flips. I ran into one of the stalls and started vomiting. "Um Liliana how far along are you?" she looked worried. "A month" I said as I started washing my face. I could see the happiness on my best friends face. She couldn't help but jump up and down. "Oh my god it's gonna really cute and I bet quite the looker too" She grinned and winked at me. "Ah Zaria upsetting my tummy" I said with a pouting face. Just then the last person I wanted to see entered the room. "What's this here?" she asked as she put a hand on her hip and gave me the 'spill it look'. I just started laughing and I could clearly see her confusion and fury. "Why should I tell you?" I asked with a hint of snob. "Just fucking tell me" She was clearly pissed. I couldn't help but be amused at the fuming girl. I tried to change the subject. Zaria caught the gleam in my eye and smirked evilly. "I heard Damion had a thing for you Liliana" I tried not to laugh. I looked over to Nia to see pain and jealousy flash across her face. I sighed and said in my serious voice"My mom is having a baby" this seemed to calm Nia down. She went into the stall as me and Zaria left. It was lunch time and of course Lucius was making me eat. I was standing in line when Damion walked up to me. "Hey cupcake how's it hanging" I couldn't help but blush. Apparently Lucius saw this and was beyond pissed. I looked at Damion before saying "Not interested now and never will be" I gave him my gloating look as I walked to my table. Nia obviously pissed that Damion was speaking to me just tried to burn a hole in the back of my head with her eyes. We sat down at our usual table but instead of sitting next to Lucius I sat next to Zaria and River. Lucius couldn't hide the hurt on his face I tried to ignore it but it was taring me apart on the inside. Ava sat next to River and across from Ace and Jayce. Lucius Sat beside Jayce. I sighed and looked at Zaria for support and she gave me a nod. I looked at Lucius contemplating and planning ahead before saying "I-I have something important to tell you" I couldn't help but blush. This caught his attention "Okay" He said as he put down his fork. I blushed even redder "I'm-" I was cut off by Nia's presence. Damn her what the hell. "Going to have another baby sister" I said as I took a bite of my triple chocolate ice cream. He looked confused but when he saw I had my poker face on he looked into my eyes and saw that I was lying. Nia had a gloating look on her face and started laughing,"Fuck it" I said it out loud. I stood up and turned towards Nia. Her eyes narrowed. "Lucius" I said as I continued to stare my ex-best friend down. "I"m pregnant" I was pleased with the look on her face so I turned and sat back down and looked at Lucius. He was frozen. Panic washed over me. Then he grinned the biggest grin I've ever seen him grin. "This ties in well you see I was going to wait until we got to the hospital to ask but might as well do it here." He got up and headed towards me before putting his hand in his pocket and kneeling down. "Liliana, I know I screw up what I say a lot and I don't exactly know what to say half the time. Ever since you brought me to see sis I've been crazy and dying to ask you this question. Liliana Garcia will you marry me?" I grinned and kissed him. "Yes yes yes" Is all I could say. We walked into the hospital doors when Sofia walked up to me and said "It's all prepared we were just waiting for you guys to show up." She smiled lightly before gasping at the sight of mt engagement ring. It had a huge diamond in the middle with four sapphires on each side and it's engraved. I only smiled at the blonde's reaction. She spun on her heel but not before I asked her "Sofia you and Jayden are coming too, right?" I questioned the giddy blonde only to see her face light up like fourth of July fireworks.

I started walking towards the podium with my fingers intertwined with his, giving me a reassuring squeeze as we approached the podium. I saw all the tear stained faces and tears started to dwell in my eye sockets. Lucius gave my hand another reassuring squeeze. "She had a huge impact on everyone, She was loved by everyone. She's someone you'd call strong. She fought everyday with her decaying body" I take a deep breath and wipe away a tear. Lucius was staring at me knowing I'm holding back everything, he squeezed my hand again. "She was my little sparrow, her spirit was as free as a bird. I'm sad to say that my sparrow grew wings I hadn't expect her to grow..." I wiped another tear from my cheek.

"She grew the wings of an angel...my little sister she was the reason for my smiles I know she's watching over me and yelling 'Don't cry you fucking idiot'." that got the recently crying people to smile and some even laughed before continuing to sob and cry. "I'm proud to have called her my baby sister and I love her more then anyone could ever know." at this point I was balling my eyes out, when Lucius took over.

"Annabell was was always smiling knowing what was coming. She faced everyday head on with nothing more then a smile on her face. She had a choice to live for a few more months but she knew either way she'd have to grow her wings and soar into the unknown.. I know I will smile for the rest of my life in loving memory of her. She was like a sister to me the second my fiance introduced me to her." he raised his free hand to wipe his tear. I was still balling my eyes out. "Thank you" we said in unison as they started back to they're seats. There was a clap. I looked up from the ground to find Jayce clapping with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. It wasn't soon after that everybody joined in. I could see River and Ava holding each other while balling. I even saw Ace, Damion, Nia and Zaria crying. Its good to know that even if she's dead that she'll always have an impact on everyone in the room. I looked over and saw my mom give me a smile through her tear covered face. I looked over to my dad and saw he was trying not to appear weak but after our eyes met he let loose and was balling like crazy. Zaria ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm absolutely positive she would've loved this." She let me go and looked into my eyes. I nodded and chocked back the tears that were threatening to turn into sobs.

~skip~

Lucius and I stood hand in hand as they lowered my 11 year old sister into the ground. Lucius let go of my hand and started to walk over to a group of guys we went to school with. When he came back the entire group was with him. "Lucius and friends will you do the honor?" my mom asked. I was confused. It took me awhile to comprehend what was happening. He and the group from school were planting a cherry blossom tree. The tears were dwelling in my eyes as I watched them pat down the last of the soil. "I guess we can see if the myth is true" the tears fell down my face and I started to smile. I knew my sister would've enjoyed this. Cherry blossoms were her favorite. Lucius looked at me and tilted his head. Clearly aware of his confusion I looked at the cherry blossom tree as I said "It is said that if a cherry blossom tree is planted close to dead bodies that the blood from the bodies would flow through the tree and to the blossoms giving them a mystical beautiful look." He stared at me in amazement.


End file.
